goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Skunk Revives Caillou, Dora, Pedro
Transcript Skunk: I am going to revive Caillou, Dora, Pedro & Edro because they died a year ago! Dora the Explorer: Skunk, thank you so much for reviving us! You are the best Skunk in the world! Skunk: you are welcome, Caillou, Dora, Pedro & Edro. You're the best criminals ever in the world as well as me! Caillou: Thanks Any News? Skunk: The Happytime Murders is On. Pedro & Edro: Alright! Boris: YOU JUST Caillou?! OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH!!!! HOW DARE YOU?! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! THAT'S IT! I AM CALLING LEGENDARY DRAGONS ABOUT THIS! Hello, Red Death, Muddy Bewilderbeast, you will not believe what Skunk did, he revived Caillou, Dora, Pedro & Edro! He's the worst villain ever in the world! can you please ground him for this? Okay, that's sounds good! Bye! Pedro & Edro's Parents: Skunk HOW DARE YOU REVIVE PEDRO & EDRO THEY HAVE BEEN GETTING INTO ALOT OF TROUBLE!!!! Dora's Father: Skunk How Dare you Revive Dora That's It I'm Letting Boris Call the Legendary Dragons!! The Red Death: What?! Skunk revived Caillou, Dora, Pedro & Edro?! OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH!!!! Skunk is in big big big deep trouble! Boris: And Caillou, you are grounded until November Sky comes out for being revived by Skunk! When we get home, me and my wife will give you punishments. From now on, you will be forced to watch The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Pocahontas, Hercules, Mulan, Tarzan and Woody Woodpecker for the rest of your life and starting tomkrrkw, you will watch The Lion King Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates. Let's go home now! Dora's Father: As for you Dora you're Movie will be cancel and Change It to The Bad News Bears 4! Pedro & Edro's Parents: As for the Two of You you're PBS Kids is Gonna get Cancelled for Good! Caillou, Dora, Pedro & Edro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I do not want to watch The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, Pocahontas, Hercules, Mulan, and Woody Woodpecker! I want to read Marvel and DC Comic Books! The Red Death: Skunk, we are very disappointed at you for reviving Caillou, Dora, Pedro & Edro when they are dead! He's the worst shows in the world! That's It! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Rip-Off Shows are no More! Drago's Bewilderbeast: When we get home, Skunk, you will go upstairs to your room and go to bed and starting tomorrow, you will watch Toy Story with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday! we will not take you to Haunted Hey Ride this summer! let's go home right now! Skunk: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR RED DEATH & MUDDY BEWILDERBEAST YOU WILL DIED SO I CAN ENJOY HORROR STUFF! Drago's Bewilderbeast: Skunk! You Dare you think we'll Die so you can enjoy Horror Stuff that's It Red Claw is going to beat you up. (Red Claw beats up Skunk) Red Claw: Pretty Soon The Rip-Offs will be done for Skunk and there nothing you can do! Category:Skunk's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by ComedyYes HorrorNo